


The Bean Pole and the Chicken Man

by Bundragon, Rosey9800



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, I'll be adding more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundragon/pseuds/Bundragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey9800/pseuds/Rosey9800
Summary: After Shane being transfered to Pelican Town, his hometown, he finds a farmer that he has never seen before. Going from almost no money to an empire in business was something anyone would be proud of, and Shane respected that in the new farmer as much as the new farmer respected Shane for she once was in his place.
Relationships: Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The letter

Yatoru is an ordinary woman with an ordinary life. She’s poorly paid at her job, but it's enough to cover the bills. And although she doesn't like it, Yatoru wanted to make a point.

Today is her birthday, and as always, she spends the day wasting away in her cubicle, depressed and lonely, in the horrible company that exploits its workers. At night, she would grab a burger at the local fast food place with her twin brother, Urotay, to celebrate. But not today. Urotay was finishing up some articles for the newspaper company he worked for. And so, Yatoru went home alone, planning on microwaving some leftovers.

But then she remembered one thing that she and Urotay did every year on their birthday. Each year they would open a letter from their deceased grandfather, one for each twin.

She opened the small chest that contained all her letters and grabbed the one that said "Yatoru's 25th birthday". She sat on the bed and started reading it.

"Dear Yatoru, my favorite and only granddaughter, by now you must be a fine woman, with a perfect understanding of the responsibilities that life brings. As you know, I used to live in a big city growing up, like you. But, by the time I was your age, I was bored with all the big buildings and degrading populations. I never called that place "home", so I decided to make my own "home".

I bought two properties, one in Pelican Town and another in Blue Village. I leave these properties to you and Urotay. And knowing that you are strong-minded and always up for a new challenge, I think the property in Pelican Town is best suited for you. It has good soil for farming, lakes and rivers that are full of fish, a mine where I occasionally discovered some treasures, and most importantly, the town people are kind and understanding.

I hope that you take this challenge, if you ever want to start a fresh new life.

Best of luck,

Pops."

Tears start flooding out of Yatoru's eyes as she starts smiling.

"Thanks, Pops...", she clutched the letter to her chest, "This is exactly what I needed..."

Yatoru quickly grabbed her cellphone and called her twin, demanding that he read his letter as soon as he could so she wouldn't ruin the surprise, and then asked him if he could meet her at their father's house. There, the young woman, showed the letter to their father and asked both of them if they would help her with moving.

"Are you sure about this?" her father asked, "This is a big change in your life, do you have any savings to help you while you start fresh?"

"Yeah, I've been saving since I started working there!",Yatoru confidently exclaims, "It's not much, but it might help for a month."

"And what type of brother would I be if I didn't help her out?", Urotay said looking at their father and turned to Yatoru, "Cash-wise, of course. I can't afford to go back and forth to the south to help you plant potatoes."

Yatoru went to hug her brother, but was interrupted by their father.

"What about yours, Urotay?"

"I don't plan on taking up Pops’s offer yet. I like my job, but I'm in no position to ask if I can work from home and start living there."

"Little bro?" Yatoru hugged her brother and he rolled his eyes, "You're a good writer and I need your help to write my resignation letter. Can you help your big sis?"

Urotay sighed.

"Sure, but in exchange, I don't want you calling me Shortie for two months, and I want a box full of veggies every month."

"Make it one month for the Shortie and we’ve got a deal.", Yatoru extended her hand.

"One and a half," the twins shook hands in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwoo peps, I present to you my first fanfic, I hope you guys like it! Also thank you Abby for helping with the grammar!!!


	2. New in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yatoru begins to explore Pelican Town and starts making new friends.

A week has passed and Yatoru placed the last box inside her new house. Although the property was a bit of a fixer upper, full of weeds, trees and logs, with debris scattered all over the place, the young woman was optimistic about her new life.

There were a few rivers passing through the property, leaving not a lot of space to farm, but hopefully they’d be full of fish. There were some old bridges, that connected the rivers’ bays, but those needed to be reconstructed. There was also an abandoned greenhouse, almost destroyed but with the main pillars still intact, near the bridge up north.

It was still the middle of the afternoon and Yatoru left the house and went to visit the town, hoping that she would be able to get to become familiar with the locals.

On the way, she noticed a person coming from the bus stop.

"Good afternoon!" Yatoru greeted cheerfully.

The middle-aged woman turned to Yatoru.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the woman annoyed. Her voice sounded a bit nasally.

"I'm Yatoru, the new neighbor. I'm living in the old house back there."

The woman looked confused.

"That old shed?" the woman turned her back to Yatoru and started walking towards town, "Good luck with that, kid."

Yatoru matched the woman's pace and walked besides her.

"The name's Pam. Don't be a jerk and we'll get along fine." Pam said in the same annoyed tone.

The young farmer thought it would be best not to ask anything more because Pam appeared to be tired and worn-out.

* * *

Yatoru stopped in front of what it seemed like a clinic, almost in the middle of the town's square. Pam continued her path south without saying another word and Yatoru continued looking at the buildings in the square.

Right next to the clinic, there was a giant building, with corkboard on the outer wall and big glass doors. It was the local general store, but it seemed to be lacking products inside. The sign on the door read CLOSED, Yatoru saw a man leaving the store.

"Oh, good afternoon!" the man said smiling, "You're the new farmer, Miss Yatoru!"

"Nice to meet you, Mr....."

"I'm Pierre!" Yatoru and Pierre shook hands, "I'm the owner of the local general store. If you're looking for seeds, my shop is the place to go." Pierre smiled.

"Oh wow, thank you, I might stop by tomorrow to get some." Yatoru smiled back.

After some small talk with Pierre, Yatoru went on to explore more of the town. By the end of the day, Yatoru got to know where some of the buildings were, like the library, the blacksmith, and the carpenter's shop. And she met some of the town people, like Pam's daughter, Penny, the town's doctor, Harvey, the saloon owner, Gus, and so on. Yatoru got home near 10 p.m. and laid on the bed content with her day and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Soon, 6 a.m. came around and Yatoru got up from the bed. She got dressed and grabbed a quick breakfast. Afterwards, she picked up some parsley seeds from the table and went through the front door. She found an old hoe and bucket that were left in the garage. She started digging some holes in the soil and planted the seeds. At the river she filled the bucket and watered the new crops. Satisfied with her work, Yatoru picked up the axe and scythe from the garage and started clearing up the area by chopping down the nearby trees and weeds in order to shape her new farm.


	3. Shane is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depressed chicken man is back in town!

19th Fall, Friday

As Pam stopped the bus at the Pelican Town stop, Shane grabbed his bag and got up to leave.

"Glad to be back, boy?" Pam asked him.

"Only to see Jas, but apart from that not really." Shane said as he got near the bus entrance.

"Pass by the saloon whenever you have a bad day at work. Better drink to forget the day, right?" Pam chuckled.

"Glad I took your advice when I left." Shane started descending the bus stairs.

Shane then heard a sweet voice coming his way.

"UNCLE SHANE!" Jas came running to her godfather.

Shane hugged his little princess, and Jas returned the tight hug.

"I've missed you so much, Uncle Shane!" Jas smiled at Shane.

"I've missed you too, princess." Shane looked up to see Marnie, "Long time no see, auntie."

"Oh, shut it, you've never treated me like that" Marnie chuckled.

"Anyways, thank you for letting me live here." Shane got up and held Jas's hand.

The three started walking and Shane noticed a lot of noise coming from the old shed full of tall weeds. He stopped trying to figure out what the commotion was all about.

"It's the new farmer." Marnie said and Shane looked surprised, "She arrived in spring earlier this year, and has already made a lot of progress. Pierre's shop is now livelier thanks to her products, but he still can't match Joja with their range of products and prices. But she and Pierre are working on it."

"And she's really cool too!" Jas smiled, "Miss Penny takes me and Vincent to learn more about animals and plants!

"That's amazing, princess." Shane continued walking.

During the way to Marnie's house, Jas and Marnie kept talking about the new farmer and how she changed the town. Her business had grown so immensely that she had to hire a veterinarian to help her with the animals, and Mayor Lewis had asked her for help with the old community center.

* * *

20th Fall, Saturday

Shane did not see the new farmer until the following night when he went to The Stardrop Saloon to grab a drink. There Pam greeted him, already handing him a mug half empty with beer as he entered and Emily asked him what would he like to have.

"You haven't met the farmer, right?" Pam asked and Shane nodded, "Then you're lucky..."

Emily came back with Shane's beer mug, placed it in front of him and left.

"Why am I lucky to not have met her?" he asked confused and took a big sip from the beer.

"Not about meeting her, but you're about to meet the fun side of her tonight. You see Shane, she's the joy of the saloon's Saturdays." Pam made a cheers motion with her mug before sipping and leaving Shane's side.

The door of the saloon opened to reveal a tall woman, dressed in a big shirt that was tucked in her worn-out jeans, with light brown boots and an orange cap. Her brown hair was straight and shoulder-length, and Shane noticed a scar on the right side of her lips but he couldn't see her eyes due to her big glasses. Yatoru sat at an empty table, put her cap on the table and suddenly slammed her head hard on the table, causing the whole saloon to go silent. Everyone in the saloon looked at Yatoru in shock. Shane took another sip from his beer, as he continued to watch her.

"So this is the new farmer..." he thought.


	4. Profit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason behind Yatoru's distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that on 20th Fall some of the characters in the saloon aren't supposed to be there, but it's just for plot sake...

20th Fall, Saturday

Yatoru kept her head down on the table for a silent 30 seconds, until she pointed at Pam.

"Emily, I'll have what Pam's having." Yatoru said in a low voice.

Everyone at the saloon was still astonished with the new farmer's attitude but Emily started pouring a mug of beer. Gus was the one that spoke first.

"Everything okay, Yatoru?"

The farmer raised her head in silence taking her glasses off, placing them on the table and looking at the saloon's ceiling lights.

"I have no idea how I'm going to make it throughout the Winter..." she said distressed.

Emily put the beer mug on the table as Yatoru looked at it while putting her left hand on her pocket.

"Can I have a smoke, Gus?" Yatoru asked as she took a cigarette out of the box.

Gus nodded as Pam sighed.

"Ah... Today's no fun..." Pam said focusing her attention on her drink.

Shane looked at the door as it began to swing open, Marnie entered the saloon followed by a short girl with long orange hair. She looked relieved when she saw the distressed farmer starting to light a cigarette.

"Oh goodness gracious..." the girl picked an ashtray and put it in front of Yatoru, "You didn't need to leave in such a hurry, boss. Can I have a coffee, Emily?" she looked at Emily.

"I just need some time to think, Amara." the farmer said as a cloud of smoke came out of her nose.

The atmosphere of the saloon came to what it was before. Some loud laughs from Clint, the black-smith, and Willy, the fisherman, by one of the tables. Sebastian, Sam and Abigail playing billiards in the next room. Elliot by the counter drinking a glass of wine while scribbling on his notebook. Besides the two new faces, everything was the same since Shane left a few years ago.

Shane can still hear Yatoru murmuring something to herself and the girl Amara saying she didn’t mind getting payed less and that everything would be fine.

"No, no, no... You're my employee and this is a management situation. I won't pay you less when I can cut some stuff for me." Yatoru took a lingering sip of her beer, "You keep taking care of the anima-" the farmer slammed the beer on the table as she got up in excitement, "ANIMALS!"

Yatoru turned to Marnie with an excited expression.

"Marnie, I'll need some ducks by tomorrow morning!" Yatoru took another drag from her cigarette and turned to Amara, "Girl, we are going to make mayonnaise!"

“W-wait wait, care to explain?” Amara asked surprised with this new attitude.

Yatoru grabbed her half empty mug. “Mayonnaise sells for 5 times the price of eggs. Robin already built me a larger coop and I was planning to buy more birds. Mayonnaise wasn’t my original plan, but it’ll bring us more money.” Yatoru brought the mug near her mouth, “And tonight I’ll drink to the new profit that is yet to come!”

Yatoru noticed someone she never seen in town. Shane was looking at her, with no expression on his face. She made cheers with her beer to him, but Shane looked away.

“Hmm friendly guy…”, the farmer took a long sip finishing her beer.


	5. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmer gets drunk and tries to flirt.

20th Fall, Saturday

For most of the night in the Saloon, Yatoru's singing voice was the one that stood out the most among the music. Amara was still sitting by the table as she watched her drunken boss sing her heart out with Pam and Elliot. Shane was still by the corner of the saloon, focused on his fourth mug, not caring for the commotion happening around him.

Next thing Shane noticed was Yatoru standing next to him, at a reasonable distance, putting her empty mug on the counter, signaling Gus to pour more. They both looked at each other.

Even not being able to see much, Yatoru noticed his tired look, the dark circles under his eyes. His stubble that seemed to be a few days old. The worn out Joja jacket over a gridball team shirt. Looking a bit down, his blue shorts seemed a bit worn out too and his legs covered in leg hair. The stereotypical mess of a man.

Shane could finally see the farmer's eyes since they had previously been covered by thick glasses. A fascinating shade of green resembling the fields. He could now look more closely to the scar on her lips, placed almost by the right corner of her mouth, it passed vertically on her lips. He also noticed her drunk look, with a soft smirk as she looked at him.

The drunk farmer put her left elbow by the counter and rested her head on her hand.

“Hey…” she tried to flirt with the drunk man.

Shane was still expressionless.

“I don’t know you.” he said as he looked at his drink again, “Why are you talking to me?”

Shane tried to hide the fact that her comment took him by surprise since it had been a few years since the last time someone flirted with him.

“Well, I’m drunk, you seem to be too, and I never seen you around.” Yatoru stood and grabbed her now filled mug, “Besides, I can try my luck.”

She got her mug close to his while looking at him. Shane looked at her again, still expressionless.

“C’mon… a small cheers.”, she said squinting her eyes a bit to see him more clearly, “You didn’t do it before with me…” she started to pout.

Shane gave up and made their glass mugs slightly touch which made Yatoru smile as both sipped on their beer. The man noticed the saloon opening and Leah, the young artist, entering the saloon. Before Shane left town a few years ago, he knew that an artist that was around his age was moving in to Pelican Town.

“She didn’t change much since then.” Shane thought to himself.

Leah looked at Yatoru and the farmer did the same. A big smile broke from Yatoru’s lips.

“BABE!” Yatoru left her mug next to Shane and started running towards Leah.

“Sorry if I disappeared for a few days, but I had to finish a project-” Leah was interrupted when Yatoru jumped on her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

Leah looked at Amara and asked how much Yatoru had drunk. The young vet held five fingers up to Leah and the artist let out a small sigh. Quickly, Leah broke their hug and made Yatoru’s back face towards the floor, while holding her with her two arms.

“Did you give Gus your wine?” Leah smiled.

Yatoru grinned and looked backwards at Gus, who was on the other side of the counter.

“GUS! Open the bottles I gave you yesterday!” Yatoru let out a big smile.

Leah and Yatoru grabbed Elliot and started walking towards Gus as he opened the bottles. Shane once again focused on his empty glass. He signaled Emily to pour more beer into his mug.

“For a committed woman, she was awfully flirty.” Shane said.


	6. Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marnie asks Shane to drop off the ducks at Yatoru's farm.

21st Fall, Sunday

Shane was woken by Marnie's voice calling him at 9am. His head hurt like hell due to the fact that, after leaving the saloon at 2am, he went home drinking a pack of 6 beers and fell asleep on top of his bed.

He got up and went to meet his aunt who was calling his name from behind the counter of her shop.

"Could you please be a darling and deliver these ducks to Yatoru's farm?" Marnie said without taking her eyes off the inventory book.

"Why can't you go?" he asked confused, as he tried to cover his eyes from the sunlight coming through the windows.

"Because I asked you and I'm too busy doing the weekly inventory." Marnie looked at him with a smile on her face, "Besides the farmer is a really good person, not only when she's drunk." she looked back to the book and pointed to the front door, "The ducks are already in their cages outside."

Shane walked towards the door.

"You don't need to try to set me up with her." he opened the door, "Besides she's already with Leah, I don't want to have anything to do with that."

"Wait what are you saying?" Marnie asked before the door closed behind Shane.

Shane put up his sunglasses, grabbed the garden wagon with the caged ducks and started walking up north to the farmer's property.

* * *

When he arrived near the farmer's house, Shane spotted the girl who had been with the farmer last night. Amara noticed the man, who was still dressed the same way as the night before, carrying the ducks behind him.

"Good morning, mister..." Amara extended her hand to Shane.

"Hmm Shane," Shane shook hands with the small woman, "I'm Marnie's nephew, and she asked me to deliver the ducks your boss ordered last night."

Amara looked at the ducks.

"They're so pretty! And young too!" Amara smiled, "I'm sort of a veterinarian that looks and takes care of the animals here at the farm."

Truth to be told, Shane did not care much about the young woman in front of him.

"So should I drop off the ducks with you or your boss?" he asked emotionless.

"Oh right! Both of us can go to the coop and put the ducklings there. But for payment you'll have to wait for her.", Amara started walking, "Now this way please-"

"Amara who's that?"

Shane and Amara looked back at the figure that just came from one of the bridges.

Yatoru, who was carrying a handcart full of wood, had her tank top drenched in sweat due to the work. Shane could now see how toned the muscles in her arms looked and it reminded him of his college days, when his body was a lot more toned due to his gridball games. The farmer put down the handcart and looked at Shane.

"Oh you're the guy from the Saloon, right?" she said surprised and then looked at the caged ducks, "Did you come to deliver the ducks?"

Shane was going to answer but the young farmer interrupted his thoughts.

"Amara, help him drop the ducks off, I'll get my wallet to pay you." Yatoru stormed off into her house.

The man was surprised by how quick the farmer was.

"Sorry about her." Amara smiled, and Shane turned to her, "She's trying to speed up all her tasks today so she’ll be able to sit down and enjoy her Sunday. Now this way please."


End file.
